


No Naughty Nurse

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [18]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domme Donna Paulsen, Established Relationship, F/M, Medical Kink, Submissive Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Donna have an established BDSM relationship. </p><p>Harvey doesn't like medical personnel role-play, so Donna has to take a different approach to their play scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Naughty Nurse

Harvey gave her a confused frown. "Wait, so you're saying that since you've discovered the medical benefits of prostate massage, you want to play naughty nurse?"

She rocked her head in a nod. "Of course. I have an outfit and everything."

He shook his head. "I will do a lot of things, but not that."

Donna frowned at him this time. "You may be the only man I've ever met who doesn't have a naughty nurse fantasy."

"What can I say, they've been replaced by naughty nurse nightmares."

She wasn't sure how serious he was about the nightmares, but it was enough of a turn-off that she wouldn't use any sort of nurse's outfit with him. "Okay. Do you hate doctors too?"

He sighed heavily. "Can we please leave medical personnel out of our sex life?"

"Sure," she agreed. She was confused, but it was a simple request. And she was nothing if not resourceful. "So, we can do all the things as long as we don't role-play or wear the outfits?" she asked.

Harvey seemed to think about that for a moment. Then he answered, "Yeah, that should be fine."

"Good. Roll over. It's time to work on preventing cancer," she said with a grin and a wicked glint in her eye.

"You scare me," he rumbled at her as he rolled to his stomach on the bed.

She slapped him on the ass. "Yeah, but that's half the fun."

He shook his head, then pillowed his cheek on his arms. He liked playing scenes with Donna – obviously, or he wouldn't keep doing it. But there were a few things he just couldn't get past enough to include in his sex life. Medical personnel was one of them.

However, he was fully on-board with Donna's _excuse_ for wanting to continue with their anal play scenarios. The woman was imaginative as hell. He would be terrified if he hadn't known her for as long as he had. If he didn't trust her implicitly.

She snapped a hand down on his ass again. "Pay attention," she growled.

"Huh? Oh –" he muttered, then let out a long, deep moan as she hit exactly the right spot.

"Like that, do we?" she asked, rhetorical and full of wickedness.

He might have been able to form some sort of verbal response if she hadn't rocked the toy just right. If he could've found his voice, he would have told her 'Fuck, you're an evil bitch.'

He could almost feel her grinning behind him – as thought she was fully aware of his thoughts. Being Donna, really, she might have been more than aware. (Half the time he wasn't entirely sure she couldn't read his mind.)

She didn't talk much after that, but spent quite a bit of time torturing him with the toy and slapping her hand on his ass. It was amazing and evil and too much and perfect all at the same time. It was enough to make his head explode – in a figurative sense, at least.

He woke up some time later, curled up next to her, her hands in his hair, warm and relaxed. "Mmm, that was nice. We can do that again."

Donna grinned down at him. "Yeah? I think that can be arranged."


End file.
